Watch Out for Romance
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: Dr. Robert Chase is now 32 and is tired of the on again and off again dating of his ex-wife Allison Cameron. He decides to finally call it off for quits. Now, in walks Renee, House's long lost half-sister. Well...not really long-lost.Full summary inside.


**Dr. Robert Chase is now 32 and is tired of the on again and off again dating of his ex-wife Allison Cameron. He decides to finally call it off for quits. Now, in walks Renee, House's long lost half-sister. Well...not really long-lost. House found out he had a sister a while back and ****sent her letters and kept in contact with her. She's just graducated her nursing school/course and is going to work under House. Do I sm****ell a romance...?

* * *

**

"So, let me get this straight..." Eric Foreman stated in disbelief. "House is taking a WILLING VACATION that only last for ONE day?"

"That's what I said." Wilson confirmed as he looked over some paperwork. The rest of the group were stunned. House hadn't taken a willing vacation in almost 5 years. They just thought he might be seriously sick or out trying to get an epiphany.

"So...where is he going?" Chris asked curiously. Wilson raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm curious!"

"He said not to tell you quote "nosy bastards" anything." Unquote." Wilson told them in a slightly amused tone as he flipped the paper over and looked it over.

"That's not fair." 13 told Wilson as she gestured. "If that were us, House would already know where we were going even before we thought about it."

"True..." Wilson agreed as he looked up from his paper for a second, then looked back down. "But I'm still not aloud to tell you."

"But-" Before they could ask some more, the door opened.

"Is there a meeting going on that I wasn't aware about?" Cuddy asked with a stern face on. The small group of doctors left with curiosity and disappointment. "Do you have those papers I asked you about two days ago?"

"Right...here." Wilson said as he handed her a pile of papers off of his desk. She gave him a small smile.

"Now, what was that about?" She asked curiously.

"Just wondered where House went to." Wilson answered as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"And where is he?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Vacationing."

"Vacationing?"

"Vacationing..."

* * *

"I had it tailored to meet your every need." House told Renee in a serious tone as she walked into her new room that House had cleared out for her in his apartment. Renee walked in and blinked in stupor as she saw a room with pink walls, pink stuffed animals, pink plushy bedding, and fuzzy pink carpet.

She turned and glared at House.

"Really, Gregory." She said in an exasperated tone. "You know I hate pink!"

"Really, Renee." He said, mocking her. "I could have sworn the letters said you liked pink. This in fact, was your dream bedroom."

"From when I was 14!" She told House as she walked in more and put her box that she was carrying on the floor.

"Oh...well, now you have a childhood wish granted!" House exclaimed with excitement. Renee rolled her eyes and looked around. "I'll go burn you up some microwavable food."

House left, not knowing that Renee was smiling at the room. As soon as she was sure he was in the kitchen, she jumped on the bed and sighed at the softness.

"I knew it!" House shouted, then dodged the pillow that was being thrown at him. "You throw like a girl!"

"GREGORY!"

NEXT DAY

Renee sighed as she adjusted her hair behind her ears again as she and House walked into the hospital. She bit her bottom lip nervously as they stepped on the elevator. Right before she could sigh again, House turned and glared at her.

"If you sigh one more time, I'm sticking a tube in your chest." He told her, causing her to narrow her eyes at him. Before she could say anything the elevator dinged and the doors open.

As soon as House and she stepped out, they were greeted by Wilson.

"I'll be damn. Did you build a House-P-S." House told Wilson, who grinned.

"It was just a coincidence, House. You think too highly of yourself." Wilson told House, who scoffed. "Fine...I was standing by the elevator so I could warn you that...I sort of told the others that you went on a one-day vacation."

"One-day vacation?" Renee repeated amused. House snorted.

"Sounds about right." He agreed with Wilson as he started walking off again. Renee looked at Wilson, who shrugged and walked off. She sighed and ran after House.

"House, how was your vacation?" Chris asked as he walked up to House.

"As well as expected." House answered sarcastically, then asked. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Chris said, earning a raised eyebrow. "Okay, so I want to know where you were yesterday."

"Not that it's any of your business, but its none of your business." House told him and walked away. Renee followed behind them.

"I'm just curious-excuse me." Chris paused and turned to Renee. "Are you following us?"

"I believe that YOU'RE following US." Renee pointed out to Chris, who frowned lightly. "Try not to think too hard."

"Good one. High five." House told her as he held his hand up, which she slapped with her own hand. "Ah...the bonding time. Now, come. We have work to do."

With that said, they left a stumped Chris behind.

"House." Another voice interrupted their walk towards House's office. This time it was 13 and Foreman. "Are you feeling fine?"

"Fine? No. Alive? Yes." House answered Foreman, causing his eyes to narrow. "Worried?"

"Only about your sanity." 13 answered, earning a snort from Renee. "Are you off duty?"

"..." Renee just stared at her, causing her to frown.

"Are you off duty?" 13 repeated. "Or are you a family or friend of someone here?"

"..."

"Are you deaf or dumb?" 13 asked in aggravation.

"Whose she, House?" Foreman asked curiously as he gestured to Renee.

"That's my deaf, mute cousin." House told them with a serious expression. "Could you refrain from the name calling for once in your petite life. She not good at reading lips."

"I...I...I'm so sorry." 13 apologized sincerely. "I should just leave." Which she did.

"If you're done getting nothing out of me, I suggest you get to work." House told Foreman."I'm not paying you to sit around and chat all day."

"You're not paying me anything." Foreman mumbled as he walked away. He kept glancing back at them. Once they got into House's office and the door was shut, House and Renee busted out laughing.

"Man, that was good." She told House, who grinned. "Is everyone that you work with like those three?"

"They all have their own little charm." House told her as he sat down behind his desk. "Now, be a good girl and fetch me a cup of coffee from the lounge. It's out the door right, down the hall, make another right, then first door on the left."

"Sure thing, Sir." Renee told him as she turned to leave.

"Try not to spit in it." He told her, earning a middle finger.

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

TEN MINUTES LATER

"Was it left then the first door on the right or..." Renee trailed off in slight desperation.

"Need help?" A voice with an Australian accent asked Renee, who looked up. Renee's cheeks lit up a little at how handsome the blond guy was. "You look a little lost."

"Um...I need to find the employee lounge." She told Chase, who looked at her in amusement.

"All new employees seem to have a hard time finding this room. Come on, I'll show you." He told Renee, who grinned and followed him. "When did you start working here?"

"I just started today."

"Nervous?"

"Not really." She answered truthfully, causing him to looked at her in slight shock.

"Not many people answer that. Even I was nervous." Chase told her, earning another grin. "Is there any explanation for your confidence?"

"My older brother and I have the most desirable genetics bred into our systems. We're genius." She told Chase, who looked surprise. "Unfortunately, I'm too lazy to want to be anything other than a nurse."

"I see...Here we are."

They walked into the empty lounge and to the coffee pot.

"Mission, success!" Renee said with a grin as she filled House's thermos up.

"Isn't that House's thermos?" Chase asked curiously. House never trusted anyone with his thermos.

"Yep! Lazy bones sent me to get him some coffee." She told Chase as she shut the lid to it.

"He must trust you a lot." Chase pointed out as he leaned against the wall.

"What can I say? I'm the embodiment of innocence." She told Chase, who raised an eyebrow.

"Some how, I feel as though you're lying." Chase told her with a small smile, earning a pout. "You do seem to be of energy though."

"I've been told that." She agreed with Chase as she sipped some coffee from House's thermos. Chase frowned lightly. She was really pretty and funny, but...was she going out with House. That had to be the only explanation. It must be pretty serious if he's letting her hold AND get his coffee. House is extremely paranoid.

"Do I have to put a lease on you?" House asked as he limped into the lounge.

"I think that's too kinky for us." She told House, who rolled his eyes and took his cup from her. "One cup of coffee, black, bitter, and not spit in."

"Yum..." House took a sip. "Just the way I like it."

"I aim to please." She told House with a grin.

"That's cute and all, but you have two whole piles of paper to "aim" at and sign on your desk. Let's go." House told Renee, who nodded.

"Later, Blondie." Renee said to Chase as she followed House out of the room. Chase sighed.

"Just when I meet someone interesting...Oh, the irony..."

* * *

**I don't own house; would love to, but don't!**

**So, like it or love it? Review and tell me.**


End file.
